


The Haunted House

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I don’t know, Pat…” Virgil wraps his arms around his stomach, keeping his eyes on the floor as his mind goes through every possible outcome, some of which are far too bad to even consider.“Please?” Patton sets a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “It’ll be fun! I’ve heard great things about this one!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 26





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! The next in the installment - this was originally posted on Tumblr on October 18th, 2018
> 
> Warnings: Mention of spiders, mention of a zombie & a chainsaw  
> Prompt #19 - Haunted House

“I don’t know, Pat…” Virgil wraps his arms around his stomach, keeping his eyes on the floor as his mind goes through every possible outcome, some of which are far too bad to even consider.

“Please?” Patton sets a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “It’ll be fun! I’ve heard great things about this one!”

“Yeah, you said that about the one last year,” Virgil remarks, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Patton’s. “And remember what happened then? Didn’t you swear off haunted houses after the room of spiders?”

Patton shivers at the memory, “Yeah, but Remy said that this one didn’t have any spiders in it! So it’ll be fine! Besides, if there are spiders I know I have you to protect me. But that’s only if you come…” Patton says, smiling as Virgil’s expression softens.

“Fine.” Virgil says, huffing out a breath, “But only so you don’t have to deal with that alone.”

“Yay! Thanks, Virge!” Patton says, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. Virgil’s cheeks turn a light pink and he shrugs off the thanks. “Anyway, we’ll go tonight, alright?” Virgil nods and Patton grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

“No,” Logan says, not even raising his eyes from his book. Roman deflates at the abrupt answer, walking over and sitting beside his boyfriend.

“How did you know what I was going to ask?” Roman asks, leaning over and looking at the book Logan’s reading.

“Because Virgil said that Patton already convinced him to go and I knew you’d come to ask me,” Logan says, glancing at Roman from the corner of his eye.

“Aww, but please?” Roman begs, putting his hands together and blinking at his boyfriend.

Logan sighs and looks back down at his book, “You know I have a test Monday. I need to study.”

“You do not!” Roman protests, “You’ve been studying the material ever since it was covered in class. You know it way better than the other students! Don’t you think you could take a break for one night?”

Logan recoils at how passionate Roman got and meets his eyes. “I… I suppose it couldn’t hurt to take one night off…” Logan says, his voice soft and unsure.

Roman’s eyes widen and a grin spreads across his face. “So…?” Roman leans forward, watching Logan hopefully.

“So, I’ll go to your silly haunted house,” Logan says, smiling softly when Roman jumps up and cheers.

“Thanks, Lo!!” Roman says, “This is going to be awesome!”

“If you say so.” Logan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, smiling when Roman leans down to kiss him before walking to the door.

“I’ll let you continue reading, my favorite little bookworm! See you tonight!” Roman says as he ducks out of the room, leaving Logan fond yet exasperated.

~~~~~~~~~

Logan and Roman are the first two to arrive at the haunted house despite Roman telling Logan it wouldn’t matter if they weren’t perfectly on time. Virgil and Patton arrive not long after and smirks at Logan.

“Got roped into this as well, huh?” Virgil asks, watching as Patton and Roman go to pay admission.

“Yup.” Logan rolls his eyes, sharing a look with Virgil, “We can’t say no to them, can we?”

“It seems not. This should be fun, though.” Virgil says with a hopeful expression, “At the very least, we get to watch their reactions.”

Logan smiles at the image of how Roman reacts in these types of situations. “Indeed.” Logan nods, noticing that Patton and Roman are waving them over, “It seems that they’re ready to go in.”

Virgil glances over and smiles when Patton blows a kiss at him, pretending to catch it and send one back just to see the way Patton bounces and giggles in response. “Let’s go,” Virgil says and they head over.

They all head into the haunted house and all end up having fun, though there is one time that Virgil has to ‘protect’ Patton from a spider, which he does without complaint, smirking at how Patton’s going to complain to Remy later that there actually was a spider.

After they go through the house, they go out for hot chocolate. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” Patton asks after sipping his drink, causing Virgil to smile when he gets whipped cream on his lip.

Virgil wipes it off without thinking, smiling sheepishly when Patton squeaks in response. “It was.” Virgil agrees. “It was more fun than I was expecting.”

“Indeed. The effects were better quality than what I was expecting as well.” Logan says and Virgil nods.

“I’m glad you had fun, Lo!” Roman wraps an arm around him, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “Was it worth not studying one night?”

“It was.” Logan concedes. Roman beams at him and Logan leans into him, sipping at his drink.

“Sorry that you still had to deal with a spider, Pat,” Virgil says, hugging Patton close when he shivers at the memory.

“I can’t believe Remy lied to me. There was a spider…” Patton says, frowning slightly.

“Maybe he just meant that there wasn’t a room of spiders, which was true,” Logan says and Patton shrugs.

“Maybe…” Virgil kisses his cheek and Patton smiles, leaning into his boyfriend.

“Besides, I think what we should be focusing on is when Roman screamed when that zombie jumped out,” Virgil says with a smirk when Roman huffs and glares at him.

“Oh, yeah! Says the one who freaked out when he heard a chainsaw.” Roman sticks his tongue out at Virgil when he glares back.

Logan and Patton share an exasperated look. “Calm down, guys.” Patton says, “We all had that one thing that spooked us more than others. But it was still fun.”

Roman and Virgil both nod, the conversation shifting away from teasing each other and back to how great the actors were and how good the effects were.

All-in-all, the night was certainly one to remember and one that none in the group regrets.


End file.
